1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a color conversion program, and a color conversion apparatus, and more particularly, to a storage medium having stored thereon a color conversion program, and a color conversion apparatus, which convert a color in a displayed image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-293995 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), there have been developed various apparatuses for converting a color of a displayed image into a color desired by a user. An image processing apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1 extracts hue, saturation, and brightness of a pixel corresponding to a position designated by the user, and determines maximum and minimum values of these components. Then, when the user designates a color which is desired to change to, the image processing apparatus converts colors of pixels in a previously determined range into the designated color.
However, by the user designating a plurality of positions with respect to a scanned still image, the image processing apparatus disclosed in the Patent Document 1 sets a minimum value to a maximum value of each of hue, saturation, and brightness of each of pixels corresponding to the plurality of positions as a range to be color-converted. Thus, the user needs to designate a plurality of positions with respect to an image in performing color conversion, and an operation becomes troublesome. Further, if the user designates only a single position in performing color conversion, a range to be color-converted is a pinpoint, and it is considered that color conversion with respect to an image is hardly performed. Further, the image processing apparatus disclosed in the above Patent Document 1 takes a scanned static image as a target for color conversion. For example, when an image being taken by a camera is displayed in real time (i.e. displaying of a live image), the image processing apparatus cannot take the live image as a target for color conversion.